Took You Long Enough: A Sasori Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Kohaku...S-Ranked Rouge Nin from Sun...she admires Sasori with all her being...what does she do when she finds out he's alive...and in the Akatsuki! Does she join...to finally meet the one she so truely desires to meet? M for Hidan's language... ;


Took You Long Enough

The moonlight loomed over the forest where Kohaku Sasaki decided to camp out for the night. This forest was very popular, and even though she was an S-Ranked criminal, she decided that she could take a break from everything and just relax. After getting a fire started Kohaku leaned against a tree and just listened. Everything was so peaceful, though there were other people here, she didn't think that she would have to talk to them, or kill them for any reason. She knew there were people in the other camp ground; she could her two male voices very clearly. They sounded so pleasant, happy that they could escape from their everyday lives to kick it and just chill. Just as Kohaku was about to doze off and closed her eyes, she heard someone enter her area. No…there were two people, she could hear the difference in their footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes and in front of her were two people, just as she thought.

No expression came to her face as she looked at the men. One of them had a mask on, so all Kohaku saw was his bright green eyes. Though she could tell his skin was much darker than her own. This guy…was pretty tall too, and would usually intimidate normal girls, but Kohaku wasn't scared in the least. C'mon, she had killed men three times her size with no effort at all…using her specialty. But, we'll save that for another time. Moving on, the other guy was a bit shorter than the first, but also had that killing aura about him. His hair was white and it was slicked back against his scalp, his eyes a light purple colour. One his back there was a giant red scythe; Kohaku assumed that he wasn't that great of a close distance fighter. The other one…she wasn't so sure about.

A small sigh escaped her lips and Kohaku looked back and forth between the two of them, "So, what are two members of the Akatsuki doing here? Unless you are here on some sorta mission…I'd think the two of you were gay lovers." She said, crossing her arms. The white haired man snapped and yelled, "Damnit! We aren't lovers! How could you even suggest that?! Stupid bitch…why does Leader want her again?" The masked man spoke and Kohaku was surprised that his voice was low and cool, "Hidan, I already told you. I don't know. He wouldn't tell me what her specialties were." A frown appeared on Hidan's face, "Fuck, seriously Kakuzu?" Kohaku smirked, these guys…they were just too stupid. "So, your little Leaderman wants me to join the Akatsuki, eh?"

"Even if we have to drag you back…that's what he said." Kakuzu said, his gaze locking on Kohaku as she stood up, placing her hands behind her back. A smile played across her lips, and her ivory skin seemed to stand out in the moonlight. "I guess…" She started, causing the pair to glance at each other in the "holy crap, she's actually going to come" kind of way. Then Kohaku surprised, yes surprised, them by yelling, "Eek! Someone help me! There are two perverts in my campsite!" Hidan glared at Kohaku while Kakuzu went to make a move. But before he got close enough to do anything, two men came running to Kohaku's side.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" The younger of the two asked. Kohaku clenched her fist in front of her mouth, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She sniffled, "Th-These men…they are trying to make me go with them. But I don't want to. Would you-" Then older man interrupted her with, "Of course Miss! We don't take kindly to perverts. They are on the same level as killers!" Just then, the two Akatsuki members noticed an evil grin come to Kohaku's face. "Is that so…?" She said, as the two normal men slowly walked to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Wh-What's going on? Why are we walking towards them brother?" The younger asked, freaked that his limbs were moving on his own. "I-I don't know! What are you doing?" The older one asked the two men. Kakuzu blinked and said, "We…aren't doing anything. Just standing here." Hidan glanced at Kohaku, she still had the grin on. That grin, it quickly turned into a wide smirk, showing her teeth.

"That's right, they aren't doing anything. That would be _my _job." Kohaku said, slowly bring her hands out from behind her. Light blue threads of chakra were attached to her fingers, and to the brothers. "You didn't let me finish my question. I was going to ask… _'Would you let me use you as my puppets'_ and you dumb wittedly said yes. Big mistake there hun." She said as the brothers stared at her, horror written across their face. "Not my fault if you die." Kohaku muttered before sending the brothers towards Hidan and Kakuzu in a run. Hidan grabbed his scythe, "Damnit! She's just like that useless Sasori!" He said, getting ready to cut down the brothers. Suddenly the boys stopped moving and Kakuzu noticed Kohaku had faltered.

"D-Did…you just say…who I think you said?" She said, looking down at the ground, the chakra strings disconnecting. The brothers glanced at each other, nodded and ran off. They weren't going to die for some freaky ass girl who could control them, literally! Kakuzu spoke, "He said Sasori. He's one of our comrades." Kohaku looked up and bluntly said, "Alright, I'll join." Hidan nearly threw his scythe at her, "What the fuck woman?! All you had to do was hear his name and you would've joined?!" He yelled, trying to charge at her, ready to sacrifice yet another woman to Jashin. "Baka, she's willing. Just deal with it and lets go-" Kakuzu started when Kohaku interrupted again, "Only if I get to see him. I want to meet Sasori-Sama."

Kakuzu blink, "Well, of course you'll get to meet him. You are going to be in the same organization." He said, letting go of a fuming Hidan who promptly sat on the ground, clutching his rosary and praying to Jashin. Kohaku nodded and fell silent yet again. She was going to meet _him_. The one who she had admired through her years living in Suna…the one who had made her puppets, and used them himself. She never knew what became of him, she was born years after he had left the village, but she did hear stories. Of a great puppet master, and wonderful craftsman. All those years she was in Suna, she dreamed that one day she might get to meet him, just hoping that he was still alive somewhere. Never did the thought cross her mind that she would have to join a criminal organization to meet him, but if that's what it took. Hidan stood up, cursing under his breath, something about how dense women could be and what not. Kohaku ignored his comments and quietly followed the pair back to the base.

Upon arrival, Kohaku was greeted by none other than the Leaderman himself. As he spoke to her about their plans, how she fit into them, she stared off. Occasionally grunting or muttering a "yes" to let him know she was listening, though her mind was elsewhere. She was just waiting to meet him, though she wouldn't let her impatience get the best of her. After the "stupid Leader", or that was her thought about him, had finally shut up, she calmly looked over to a blonde guy who had just entered the room. "Who are you?" She blankly said, her red hair falling into her face. The blonde blinked, _'Meh…she's like Sasori-Danna, can scare the crap out of you even when he doesn't mean to.'_ He thought before saying, "I'm Deidara, un. It's nice to meet you…?" Kohaku nodded and said, "I'm Kohaku. Would you happen to know where Sasori-Sama is? I was promised I could meet him by the Wonder Twins over there." She pointed over to Hidan and Kakuzu who weren't even listening to her. Deidara paused for a minute and then nodded, "Of course, un. Sasori-Danna is my partner! C'mon, I'll take you to his room-"

"There is no need Deidara." A low voice said, coming from behind Kohaku. She didn't even jump, just turned her head slightly to see who was talking. Her mouth did drop, however, at the sight of "Sasori". He was some fat…old…guy. There was no way, something had to be wrong. Kohaku thought for a moment and closed her eyes, reading Sasori's chakra signals. A smirked played on her lips as she opened her eyes, "That's not Sasori-Sama…only a puppet." She said, causing Deidara to look at her in utter shock. No one had ever just guessed that, how did she know? Deidara heard a small chuckle come from inside of the puppet named Hiruko. "Very good, I wouldn't expect anything less from a fellow puppeteer. What's your name?" Sasori said, Hiruko's gaze now dropping to the floor. Kohaku waited a few moments, and when she decided that he probably wasn't going to come out, quickly attached chakra strings to the back of Hiruko. "Kohaku. Sasori-Sama…please come out. I would like to meet you, face-to-face." She said, her voice now stern, her eyes now narrowed.

Another chuckle came from inside the puppet and then Sasori said, "My my…Deidara, seems like she's even more impatient than I am, eh?" Deidara looked towards his Danna, and then looked at Kohaku who was frowning slightly. He spoke up, "You're right Sasori-Danna! She's like a female version of you!" Deidara shudder slightly as he felt a glare from Kohaku shoot his way. A sigh escaped her lips and she tugged the strings, causing Hiruko to open up slightly. "Sasori-Sama…I've waited all my life to meet you. Please, come out of that empty shell." She said, looking at the ground, her voice dropping slightly. It was if, she was saddened by the fact that she couldn't see the real him, though Sasori and Deidara couldn't understand why. A sigh was heard from inside Hiruko and then Hiruko's back opened.

Kohaku broke the chakra strings, and stepped back a bit, just waiting to see what _the_ Sasori no Akasuna…looked like. She got that he should be a bit on the old side, but that didn't matter to her. Sasori was a genius and she wasn't going to lose any respect for him, even if he looked like he was going to croak any minute. Slowly Sasori stood up, opening his eyes to take a look at the girl that was in front of him. It was in that moment, where Kohaku's eyes met Sasori's, that a small blush claimed Kohaku's usually emotionless face. The man in front of her, didn't look as old as he should, in fact…he looked as if he couldn't be older than twenty…or twenty-one. This wasn't possible, there was no way that this…_attractive_ man…was Sasori. Kohaku went to say something, but her eyes were drawn to an area of his cloak that was open, it was showing a cord…was that thing inside him?! Wait…if so…"You're…a puppet…" She managed to say as Sasori stepped out of Hiruko, expressionless.

"Yes…I am." Were the only words Sasori said, before walking past her going up to Deidara. Deidara looked down at his shorter partner and blinked, "What is it Sasori-Danna?" He asked. Sasori sighed and asked, "What team is she going to be on? Do you have any idea? Or is she going to be another Tobi/Zetsu type of member?" Deidara blinked again, he didn't know! "Ah...actually Danna, I have no idea. Leader-Sama just wanted her here." He said, a weak smile coming to his lips, and closing his only visible eye. Sasori sighed and looked back to the small red-head girl. "Just don't get in the way and you'll be fine. Watch out for Zetsu…he might try to eat you. Try not to get stuck in a room with Hidan, he might try to kill you. Tobi will annoy you to death and Itachi…well, he can torture you so watch your back and don't look into his eyes." Sasori said, warning her of the dangers some of the members could be. Deidara was shocked, Sasori never bothered to warn him when he joined the Akatsuki. Not cool…It was like Sasori actually _liked_ this girl.

_'Wait…'_ Deidara thought, _'They both have the same view on art…duh. No wonder Danna likes her so much.' _Deidara sighed and walked off, leaving Kohaku alone with the man she had been waiting to meet for ages. Kohaku nodded and then she asked, "Uhm…where exactly am I supposed to stay?" Blink. Huh, what a strange notion…Leader didn't even say where she was supposed to stay. "There…are no more empty rooms…so I have absolutely no idea." Sasori said, scratching the back of his head. He headed off in search of Leader, leaving Kohaku standing there, confused and gripping a portion of her shirt. What was this…? What was she feeling? It was like someone had come along and gripped her heart in their hands. She also felt her cheeks heart up and was shocked by this, _'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head and smaking her cheeks. At that moment Sasori walked back in and just stared at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kohaku jumped _slightly_ and turned around, the blush gone. "Nothing Sasori-Sama…I was just thinking…having a mental argument with myself." She said, her expression going back to its usual uncaring one. "Whatever. Leader-Sama said you have to share a room with either me, Deidara or Tobi. None of us really care, just chose one and go." Sasori said, walking past her yet again, to go to his room, taking Hiruko with him. Kohaku sighed, she didn't want to burden the person she respected more than anyone, but she didn't want to be stuck with someone who annoyed him. She ended up staying with Deidara, and warned him that if he tried anything, he would wake up one morning missing some very important things that made him a man.

A year passed by so slowly for Kohaku, but during the year, she tried to get on Sasori's good side. But whenever she tried to talk with him, he either wouldn't respond, or only say a few things. This made things very difficult for Kohaku. It was only about four months after she had joined the Akatsuki that she realized that she might've loved the uncaring puppet. She could never bring herself to tell him though, she was afraid of the strain it would cause. But now, today she was going on a mission with said puppet and Deidara. Little did any of them know that this mission, would change the way Kohaku looked at Sasori.

-------------------------------------

Running, that was all that Kohaku could do. The puppet that she had brought along had been broken and she was careless enough not to bring another. The ninja they were sent to eliminate had been stronger than what Leader had originally said, even Deidara was unprepared, he didn't bring enough clay. Sasori though, was still hidden within Hiruko, lurking in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment. Funny ain't it? The most impatient person in the Akatsuki actually waiting. Sasori didn't have to wait long to attack the man, even if he only grazed the guy, he would eventually would die. No one can survive the poison that coats every weapon that Sasori had. Hiruko's tail hit the guy, dead center in his chest, stopping the guy's heart in an instant. Sasori sighed inside of Hiruko, _'This was such a waste of time. Where did Kohaku and the idiot go?'_ He thought, sighing again, forcing Hiruko to move.

It was in that moment at strange feeling crept its way into Sasori's heart. Something he wasn't familiar with, but for some odd reason, he feared something might have happened to her. His fear was realized when he saw Deidara running through the forest calling out frantically, "Danna! Sasori-Danna?! Where are you? Kohaku-" Quickly seeing his Danna, Deidara ran over, panting, completely out of breath. Sasori quickly opened Hiruko up and stepped out, only to be greeted by drops of rain. "Deidara, what happened? Where is Kohaku?" He asked, looking at the blonde. Deidara's eye looked away, as if he were either going to say something he shouldn't, or something…something Sasori didn't want to hear. "Danna…Kohaku…she…" Deidara quickly shut his eye and pointed off, "She's really hurt. The guy got a hit in…he was like you. There was poison on the kunai, and it's in her blood stream. Sasori, what do we do?" He continued. Sasori was shocked, Deidara had said his name without any suffixes, it must be serious. "Grab Hiruko and go back to the base, I'll meet you there." Sasori said, jumping off as Deidara nodded, a tear falling down his cheek, intermingling with the rain. He cared, Kohaku was one of the few people who he trusted along with Sasori. She was a big sister icon to Deidara, though their opinions on art were different, she encouraged him to try and better his work any time he got the chance. Deidara quickly grabbed Hiruko, did a hand sign and vanished in a cloud of smoke. _'Please Danna…don't let her die…'_

Sasori made his way to an open area where he saw Kohaku lying against a tree, a hand on her side. Even from this distance, he could tell her breathing was labored and pained. Worry made its way across his face, and he was quickly at her side. Taking her free hand, Sasori said, "Kohaku? Kohaku it's Sasori. Open your eyes…" A small grin came across Kohaku's face as she painfully opened her eyes. "Ai…took you long enough. Here I thought I was going to die alone…" She said, chuckling a bit under her breath. Sasori frowned, "Don't say that…don't ever say that Kohaku." He said, looking down, hiding his face. Kohaku looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Sasori…?" She said, quickly covering her mouth as she started coughing. A new emotion came to Sasori's face, _fear_. Kohaku really might die…he had to get her back to the base, and pronto. After Kohaku had stopped coughing, she tilted her head back looking up to the weeping sky. "S-Sasori-Sama…The sky…it's crying for me. Because…I never told you…" She said, closing her eyes, letting the rain wash away the blood that had splattered on her face. Sasori looked at her, concerned and asked, "Kohaku…what do you mean?" A grin came across those lips…those lips that Sasori wanted to kiss, not only to keep for from talking, but to tell her it was alright. "Sasori…I love you…and it's too late, for me…" She said, losing consciousness. Panic flooded Sasori's mind, he felt the same way, but now…he couldn't even tell her. He check to see if she was breathing…thank Jashin she was. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and made his way back to the Akatsuki lair.

-----------------------------

It hurt…why did it hurt so bad? Eyes slowly opened and looked down to a side, bandaged. They drifted to a figure near the bedside, one with vibrant red hair. A gasped escaped Kohaku's lips as she realized that she was alive. _'I-I'm alive…but how? The last thing I remember…was Deidara going to get Sasori-Sama.' _ She thought, looking to the sleeping puppet at her bedside. It all hit her in a flash, she had told Sasori what her true feelings were, thinking she was going to die. Sasori didn't let that happen though, he must have brought her back to the lair and someone must have done something to get the poison out of her system. Whatever it was, Kohaku was thankful…but a bit embarrassed that she ended up telling Sasori the way she did. Her eyes glanced down at her right hand, that was being held by Sasori and a warm smile came to her lips. Kohaku gently brought her other hand to stroke his hair, she was happy with the way things were. The two of them together, even if he didn't feel the same.

Slowly, Sasori's eyes opened and he noticed that Kohaku was awake. "Eh…you're awake…How long have you been up?" He asked, sitting up, gripping her hand. She shook her head, "Only about five minutes…but I couldn't bear to wake you." She said, smiling again. Sasori blinked, he had never seen her actual smile…but he enjoyed it. "Kohaku…what you said before…" He started when Kohaku looked away and nodded slowly. "I wanted to tell you, before I…" She also started when his finger gently went over her lips. "Kohaku…do you know how long you made me wait?" He said, leaning in closer to her. A small blush claimed Kohaku's cheeks and she swallowed. "Sasori…Sama…" She muttered, hoping Sasori would close the lingering gap between the two of them.

"Just…Sasori." He said before gently capturing Kohaku's lips in a powerful and loving kiss. Kohaku instantly melted into the kiss, moving a hand under Sasori's chin, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sasori stood, not breaking the kiss and loomed over her placing his free hand on the bed. It was at that moment when the door suddenly open and they both looked over. "Danna! Kohaku! Finally! Took you guys long enough, un!" Deidara yelled, running to the bed, almost glomping Kohaku. Sasori and her had already separated and as Deidara latched onto Kohaku, she just patted his head and looked up at Sasori lovingly.

_**The sky won't weep for me anymore…**_

---End---


End file.
